Show Yourself
by Fanatic999
Summary: The Doctor and Rose will change Abigail's life forever. Their love and adventuring will heal the brokenness of her heart. They will help her discover her true identity, something she never realized was hidden from her. Abigail will find herself in situations where she'll have to run or lay her life on the line. She'll fall in love, see the stars, and transform. ALLONS-Y She'll fly
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: **I haven't written in quite some time. By time, I mean years. I hope to improve as the story goes along. It takes me awhile to get back into the groove. I've recently gotten back into DW and am just writing this for fun in my free time! This is not going along with the timeline of the show. I'm using some places, creatures, and character's from Doctor Who (plus some of my own) but am creating new stories and realities. Of course, I do not own anything Doctor Who related.

_December 24th_

I don't deserve to be breathing this air, eating these chips, walking down this street. I should be a pile of ash, or a decaying corpse, another victim. I should be with my family six feet underground. I don't understand why this happened or how I survived. I wish I hadn't. I really wish I hadn't.

Some say that when we die, we turn into stars. Every night since the fire, I sit in front of what used to be my home, now nothing but rubble and ash, and scan the sky for 3 new stars. Mom, Dad, and Billy.

_Billy_.

His death angers me the most. He was only seven years old. I can't even begin to understand how the purpose of a human being is to die at seven years-old. But then again, I don't think we're quite as important as I used to dream. We're just atoms, organisms, who happen to exist due to the aftermath of The Big Bang. We aren't vessels of destiny, of purpose. We're just consequences. Consequences that die. Some sooner than others. Some of us too soon. Some of us not soon enough. We are useless, insignificant creatures, yet we try so hard to be more than that. It used to be inspiring. Now it's just sad.

I rise from the sidewalk, brushing dirt off of my jeans. I should stop coming here. It does no one any good. I've got to move on, alone. It's been a year. If a miracle was going to happen, if any of them were going to come back, they would have already. It's time to face reality. I hug myself and offer a final glance at the past. The bright yellow exterior that used to shine like the sun now rots into the ground as brown and orange sticks. The windows, shattered into a thousand pieces, don't offer a glimpse into the kitchen anymore, where my mother would surely be seen baking her fifth batch of biscuits before noon thirty. The chimney, now a pile of blackened bricks, does not signal to passersby that the family inside is cranking the stove, working hard to keep warm during the brutal winter. No, none of the house stands for what it used to. It lays lifelessly still, forgotten. It screams destruction, chaos, and loss. But I'm the only one who feels it.

"It's a tragedy, really," a male voice sighs. I jump, gripping my chest. I turn my head, greeted by a handsome man with lazily spiked brown hair. He wears a brown striped suit with a brown trench coat, and has some of the prettiest amber eyes I've ever seen. "A family dying because someone didn't do their job." I stare at him, feeling a strange need to touch his face. He seems so familiar. Especially his eyes. Their sadness, their darkness, it's like I understand. Like I've seen them before or what caused them. He stares back just as focused, as if he's studying me.

"Well, whatever the reason, it happened. Nothing we can do about it." I grumble. I look away from him, my skin prickling under his eyes.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asks. I turn back to him, catching him looking over my body. I don't feel sexualized. I feel like a puzzle he's trying to figure out. I smile, feeling a twinge of electricity through my chest. I let out a soft groan as I bend over. My whole body begins to tingle and I'm hit with a hot flash.

"Are you alright?" he springs, grabbing my shoulder. "What happened?" I feel his hand tense as he grows silent. Suddenly, I'm fine. I slowly rise, taking a shaky breath in.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper, now looking into alarmed eyes. "I might be coming down with something."

"Does this happen a lot?" He asks quickly. I watch as his eyes dart between my own. It's like I can feel his mind racing, trying to understand something.

"Ah, no, it doesn't," I reply slowly. I glance down at his hand gripping my shoulder. It feels as if his fingers are melting into my bones. "Are you okay?"

He leans towards me, staring into the depths of my soul. I hold my breath, my lips quivering as our noses brush. I can feel his body heat. I can feel his absolute stillness. I swallow my nerves, fighting to keep steady eye contact. His eyes, swirls of amber, captivate me. They're like gateways into a galaxy. Somehow they're shadowed yet illuminating.

"Ah, well I'm sure you're fine!" he cheers loudly, causing me to jump. He lets go of my shoulder with a grin and takes a step back. "You've probably got heartburn or acid reflex. You guys are always eating thing you shouldn't." He pats my shoulder with a goofy smile as his eyes glance behind me. "Rose, over here!" He begins to wave his arms around like a toddler, signaling to someone. Did he glitch? How can someone change so fast?

I turn and look behind me to see an approaching blonde. A look of interest dances on her face as she looks between the two of us. It's not until she's right under a light that I recognize her. _Rose Tyler_.

"Doctor," she says breathlessly. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Say hi to our new friend, Rose." The man, who's supposedly "Doctor" points towards me with a proud smile. She looks me up and down quickly before gasping excitedly.

"Abigail?!" she asks as she pulls me into a hug. "Abby, it's been so long! How are you?!" I awkwardly pat her back as the scent of metal and dust rush into my nostrils.

"Hi, I'm good," I smile. "What are you doing here?" She pulls away, offering a grin to the Doctor.

"It's Christmas Eve," she exclaims. "We're here to surprise my mom and Mickey!"

"Oh, that's fun," I respond as I glance at the Doctor. His eyes are now scanning the remains of the house again. Rose follows my stare and then the Doctor's, landing on the same subject of fascination.

"Oh my gosh, what happened, Doctor?" she asks, moving to his side. Taking a step forward, she inspects the street. "Wait. Abby, this is your house," She turns to me, a look of empathy and concern on her face. "Abby, when did this happen?" I can feel the Doctor waiting for my reply, though not shocked by the revelation.

"Last year," I respond softly, not meeting either of their eyes. "On Christmas Eve."

"Abby," Rose breathes. "I had no idea. Did-"

"I'm the only survivor," I interrupt, feeling a slight itch in the back of my throat. "The last one." I laugh a little, biting my lip in the process.

"Abby-"

"I should be heading home," I say, offering Rose a smile. "The streets aren't very safe at night."

"We're walk you back," Rose decides. "Right, Doctor?"

"Oh yeah, we will," he grins, taking her arm. She reaches out and wraps her other one around mine. I go to smile when I meet his eyes again. A jolt of static runs through my body causing me to stagger, but only for a moment.

"Abby?" Rose worries, pulling me close. "Are you okay?" I keep in touch with his eyes that are now wild and...scared? I look away, gripping Rose's arm tighter.

"Yeah, I'm good," I answer as I begin to drag them forward. "I just-"

My voice is cut off by the sound of metal boots on cement. I squint my eyes to see four human-like shapes walking up the street..._towards us_. They look metallic. They look like-

"Cybermen!" The Doctor shouts. He drops Rose's arm as I do and pulls out a long metal device. He points it towards the robots and it glows while making a high pitched screech.

"Cybermen? Why are you scared?" I ask slowly. "I'm sure they're just kids in their Halloween costumes."

"On Christmas Eve, at 11:30 at night?" The Doctor asks. "No. I know what they are. They aren't human. Not fully." My heart begins to race as the Cybermen continue towards us.

"What do you mean? Where did they come from?" I question. The sound of their metal suit pieces scraping together with every movement sends shivers down my spine. "Doctor, what are they? Robots? Who created them?"

"There's no time to explain. We have to run." he urges.

"Run? Where?!"

"Come on, follow me!" he orders. Rose grabs my hand and tugs me forward, forcing me to flee. We run as fast as we can in the opposite direction of the Cybermen, eventually letting go of each other to increase speed. The Doctor and Rose are fast. Too fast. Within minutes, they are almost out of sight. I glance behind me. The Cybermen are getting closer and closer. But how? They haven't sped up. Have I slowed down?

"Abigail, hurry up!" I look ahead and see The Doctor waving for me from around a corner. I pick up speed, rounding it and letting him grab my arm. "No time to explain," he says as he shoves me towards a bright blue Police Box. "Just get in."

"A police box?" I ask, stopping in my tracks. "How is that going to protect us? We can't all fit in that." I look around for Rose.

"I'll answer your questions later, get in!" I rush to the door, my hand touching the blue paint. I freeze and stare at it. This blue...it's familiar. I scan the entirety of the box, fear creeping up my spine. "I've seen this before," I say. " I don't know when, but I have. I've been in this."

"I'm fairly sure you haven't," the Doctor assures and pushes me in. "I think I'd remember you." I find myself running up a ramp. _A ramp_. The Doctor runs ahead of me, up to the center of the room, to what looks like a circular control panel. "As I was saying," he says as he starts pulling and twisting levers with a maniacal grin. "This isn't your typical Police Box."

"No," I agree. "But I recognize it," I look around the yellow dingy walls feeling a slight sickness in my stomach. "It's different, but the same. It's a bright blue police box on the outside, but an endless collection of rooms on the inside. No, I know this," I exclaim as I meet his confused and skeptical eyes. I rattle my brain for any clues. "Blue police box," I whisper to myself. "Bigger on the inside."

"You might want to hold on to something!" The Doctor warns.

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." I blurt out.

"What?" he asks, freezing. "What did you say?" I peer up at him, as confused as he is.

"Time And Relative Dimensions In Space," I repeat and am bombarded with memories of my mother. "The man in the blue box. The police box," I pause, trying to catch up with my thoughts. "Flying. Space. My mom and I, we went places. Saw all these planets, ali-" I go silent as my brain begins to shut down. I find myself falling to my knees in exhaustion. "Abby!" Rose calls as she runs to my side. I grab her hand as I force myself to think. _Let me see her. Let me see her again. _Only one image flashes in my mind and only for a second. A word. "TARDIS," I whisper as a tear streams down my face. "It's a Tardis."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so SORRY for not uploading sooner. College has been so incredibly hectic that I have no good time to work on my writing (the time I do have...I'm too mentally exhausted to write). With this COVID-19 event, school is all online and even more stressful. Just in general, I've been struggling with anxiety almost every single day, from the moment I wake up to the moment I go to sleep. It makes me ill. It's incredibly hard to write when I'm on the edge (or in) an anxiety/panic attack. But lately I've been trying to organize my time better so that I have more energy and ability to work on the fanfic (because I do think about it a lot). And I've been working on trying to reduce my anxiety enough for it to not stop me. What that really means is that I've been bullshitting all my schoolwork to finish faster and taking way too many lavender baths. But, that's okay, right? It's a crazy time we're living through. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'll be trying my hardest to post a new chapter EVERY friday. I need some routine in my life, and I'm sure everyone who is social distancing could use more fanfiction to read! **

**Stay safe and sane3 **

**Lynzi**

**P.s. I know that I wrote Abigail as calling her dad 'dad', and am going to kind of keep it that way because it is her dad, but in this chapter, it gets cleared up that he is actually her step dad, but she still considers him her dad. The distinction was important!**

Chapter 2

I open my eyes, squinting in the dim lighting. All I see is grey blobs. As my eyesight sharpens, my eyes begin to scrummage along stone beams that appear to be shooting out from the tops of every wall, arching up to intertwine underneath the center of the dark brown ceiling. Each beam is fashioned with circular glass windows. But they aren't windows. I can't see through them. _What a weird detail. I kind of like it._ I trail a beam back to the wall on my left, greeted by the same brown from the ceiling. _Soothing._ Dark brown has always been my favorite color. It reminds me of earth's soil after a rainstorm. The smell is exhilarating. The air is damp with nourishment. It's a beautiful thing, earth. Too bad we keep fucking it up.

I drop my sight a bit, landing on a grayish white dresser. It is made of six small compartments, three on each side. That would hold my clothes so much better than the laundry basket I currently use. I barely have room to fit my bed in my flat, let alone gracious furniture. _My flat._ _This isn't my flat._ I fling up in bed, grabbing a fistful of deep red silk.

"What the fuck?" I push the sheets off of me, throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I jump up, my bare feet curling at the coldness of the stone flooring. I look around, seeing no other piece of furniture. "A bit empty, isn't it?" I say quietly. "Hello?!" My voice echoes throughout the room, returning to my own ears. I take a deep breath in and close my eyes. _Don't freak out. Everything's fine. _I nod my head as I listen to myself. _You were probably just kidnapped and are going to get murdered soon. _I growl as I open my eyes. I spot a door hiding in the corner of the room. I rush towards it, grabbing the doorknob and ripping the door open. In front of me stands a startled Rose Tyler and a dropped plate of food.

"Abby," she addresses slowly. "Are you okay? I am just here to see if you are awake for a bit to eat," Her eyes drop to the sandwich on the floor. "I can get you another one. It's no problem."

"Where am I?" I ask, glancing out into the hallway. There are no other rooms along the yellowed walls. Everything is bare, as if waiting to be decorated. I look back at Rose, an unsettled look on her face.

"You're in the Tardis," she answers. "The Doctor and I put you in this room after you passed out. It was ready for you...as if it thought you were...staying." Her eyes drift off a bit, aimlessly exploring the inside of my room. _Tardis? What the hell is a Tardis? _She must have noticed my confusion because she met my eyes with raised eyebrows. "You do remember, don't you?"

"Remember what?" I scrunch my face, trying to think of what I was doing last. _Running. I was running._ "We were running," I say out loud. "Why were we running?" Her eyes study mine, swapping from one to the other with surprise.

"The Cybermen." she says slowly. I glance at the floor. _Cybermen._

"Did I trip?" I ask as I touch my head. "Did I fall and hit my head? Why did I pass out?"

"I think we should find the Doctor." she suggests, moving out of my way cautiously. I step out of the room, over the food, closing the door quietly. Right in front of my eyes, it vanishes. I immediately touch the wall, feeling no evidence that a door was ever there.

"Where did my door go?" I ask. "How did it do that?"

"The Tardis forms a room whenever you need it. When you don't, it goes away, almost like it goes into a storage unit. She'll bring it back when you need it."

"She?"

"The Tardis is a she." Rose smiles.

I follow her as she leads me down the hallway and into a big console room. Similar beams as the ones in my bedroom play throughout the space, tainted an aged yellow. There's tools and auto parts spread out everywhere, yet it doesn't feel messy. Rose runs up some metal mesh stairs onto another level where The Doctor is staring at a screen, his back to me.

"Doctor," she says carefully. "Abby is awake."

"Abigail!" the doctor cheers, spinning on his heels to see me. He flies down the stairs, greeting me with a silly grin. "How is my guest today? I hope the Tardis' accommodation suited your needs. She's a good one, she is. Anything you want changed, she'll change it."

"Doctor," Rose interrupts from above. She leans awkwardly on a railing while biting her lip. "She doesn't remember anything."

"Ah, well, you wouldn't, would you?" he replies as he motions me up the stairs. I follow him, almost instinctively, feeling a spark of excitement. "You, Abigail Williams, are quite the mystery, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, peeking at the computer monitor he grabs.

"While you were resting, I ran a few tests on you. Want to know what I found?"

"Tests?" My heart skips a beat. "What kind of tests?" I look over my body, finding a small cut on my index finger. "You took my blood without asking."

"You were unconscious," he argues, typing away like a mad man. "I needed to find out why. What was I supposed to do? "

"You could have waited until I woke up," I scoff but mirror his excitement**.** "I would have been more than happy to give you a sample. My mother never took me to the doctors. I'm beyond curious about myself." He turns to me, his eyes sparkling like a firecracker.

"Oh, then you're in for a treat." He points at the screen where the majority of it is blank. All except for one word blinking in the center. _Unknown_. I stare at it, waiting for an explanation. "Well." he grins.

"What's it mean, unknown?" I push. "How can it not know?"

"Exactly!" he exclaims, his voice growing high. "This system knows more than a billion species and it can't recognize yours?"

"Does it not do human?" I joke. "Like it doesn't do wood." I frown. _Why did I just say that?_

"Like what doesn't do wood?" he asks, going still. He stares at me, his eyes burning into my skull.

"What? Oh, I don't know," I shrug and wipe an itch on my forehead. "I don't know why I said that. I think I got some saying wrong, or I tried to say a joke but it didn't end up making sense."

"You were talking about this," he says as he pulls a long, mechanical device out of his pocket. As he pushes a button, a light glows at it's tip and a high frequency sound screams from it.

"What is that?" I ask as he lets go of the button.

"It's my sonic screwdriver. _My_ sonic screwdriver. I can use it to open doors, shatter windows, even cut rope. It can do anything, really. Works on anything. Except wood." I examine the tool, it's multitude of buttons and levels.

"I've never seen this before."

"Yet you made a joke about it."

"I don't think I did," I defend weakly. He stays glued to my eyes as if he's scanning my mind. If you think the earth spins fast, it isn't nearly as fast as his thinking. I swear I can hear the mechanics of his mind cranking away. "So, the test. Is that it? It couldn't tell my species?" I wonder as casually as I can before handing him the screwdriver. "Cuz, that's cool. Really cool. Weird, but cool. Completely weird and unsettling...but cool." I nod excessively as I feel my mind race. _Why won't it recognize me? Why am I saying weird things? Why am I excited?_

He doesn't say anything for a moment, boring his beautiful amber eyes into mine. I start fidgeting with my shirt, picking at it as if a thread came undone.

Rose clears her throat and I look up, meeting her curious (_yet jealous?_) eyes. She sends me an apologetic smile, as if I'm the one uncomfortable.

"Ah, no," the Doctor says, as if snapping back to reality. He wiggles his eyebrows every so slightly as he points his sonic screwdriver at me. "This doesn't work on you either. It's inconclusive. Almost confused. I've done the scan four times and 3 out of the four results were inconclusive."

"What about the one that wasn't?" I ask. "What was different?"

"It said you were human." he answers, unsatisfied. An odd sense of disappointment comes over me. _So close to being special, Abby._ I painfully chuckle and shake my head.

"Of course it did, because I am."

"Whatever you are, I think there is something altering your identity," he says, bouncing his attention back to the computer. "A sort of shimmer, but not a shimmer, because I would know a shimmer if I saw one. No, no. This is something that is changing or at the very least, masking every detail of your biology, right down to your DNA. If you are human,what would be the point of doing that?"

"I didn't do anything-"

"Oh no, you probably didn't," he acknowledges. "Think about it. You said your mom never brought you to the doctors. You've never had a single test done in your life. Why? Surely you've gotten sick before. What was she afraid of them finding?" A fire burns in his eyes. The hairs on my arms and neck stand as I suck in a shaky breath. Is he being serious? She just didn't bring me. None of us went to the doctors.

Well, except for Bill.

And my dad. Stepdad.

Something drops in my stomach.

My mother never went either. In fact, she was frighteningly against them...but only for her and me. She always reassured me that we were gifted with perfect genes by her and my biological father's family. Bill, he got my stepfather's genes, so he needs the regular visits. A bit weaker, she described them both, more susceptible to earth's illnesses.

"Now I've got you." the Doctor's voice whispers.

I try to speak but nothing comes out. Can I be...something else? Not human? But if I am...what about my mom? Is she human? Is Tim? Is Billy? _Was._ _Was _she human? _Was_ Tim? _Was_...Billy?

Billy. He was seven years old. _Seven._ He wore a Grinch imprinted pajama set. He was so excited to open presents Christmas morning. He should have. I should have saved him. Where was I? Why can't I remember? How did I get out? Why didn't I take him with me? Did I- Suddenly there's a hand on my arm. I jump back, my skin burning where fingers brushed. I look up and meet a pair of concerned eyes staring down at me. The Doctor. He's so close, I can feel his breath.

"What's wrong?" he asks. His voice drips of empathy and curiosity. It's almost like...he cares. I look away, scanning the room for Rose. She's not here. "Abigail," he says gently but sternly. "Where did you go?"

"I-this is a lot to take in," I say, backing away. The excitement is gone now. This is ridiculous. I can't believe I even entertained this. I was born human. I am human. A human whose family is dead."I already have so much going on. I don't think I can process this." I make a bunch of shaky hand movements as I slowly descend the stairs backwards. He watches me with alarm, fear almost.

"It is a lot," he offers in a hurried tone. "But I can help you through everything. Past and future. Rose and I are a lot of fun, I promise. We could help you...while showing you the world. There is so much out there, Abigail. Things you wouldn't believe. Answers waiting to be found. Travel with us."

"Travel with you?" I can't help but laugh. "What do you mean? Like, across the country? I don't have money for that."

"You don't need money," he says, a spark in his eye. "We have everything we need." He gestures around the room, a cute egotistical grin on his face. "The Tardis will take us anywhere, anytime, free of charge."

"The Tardis," I repeat as I take the last step down. "Oh my god, my door disappeared," I remember. "How did it do that?"

"She can do so much more than that," he says alluringly. "She can travel through space and time. You know that. Or at least, you did," he comments. "Something is rewiring your brain, making you forget things, memories."

"Wait, what?" I ask, shaking my head. "Hold on, space and time?" I wanted to ask him if he was being serious, but something inside of me knew the answer.

"Why don't you take a look outside?" His smile causes me to smile. I spin around and head for the doors, petrified and intrigued at the same time. I push aside the haunting of my frantic heartbeat and swing the doors open, coming face to face with an alleyway, opening up to a street and brick buildings. I frown. We're in London. Just London. I turn back to him with a raised eyebrow.

"London? Last I knew, this is exactly where we were running."

"Yeah," he validates as he makes his way to my side. "but where were we running to?" I tilt my head and give him a funny look. "Take a step outside." I do as he says, stepping onto the pavement, then taking a few steps down the alley.

"I don't understand," I say slowly. "Is this some kind of-" I turn around to find him leaning on the doorway of...a police box? I freeze. That is _definitely_ a police box. Was I just in there? But how? I lean to the right, looking behind the box to see nothing but more of the alleyway. I do the same to its left.

"Oh my god!" I gasp, running up to its side. I circle the box before peering back into it. "This is amazing. This technology is so advanced!"

"Uh, yeah, it is," he says, seemingly surprised. "And it's..."

"It's..."

"Oh, go on, say it." he beams.

"It's _so _blue!" He gives me a strange look as I run my fingers along the Tardis' trim. "How is the color so striking? It's stunning! Who cleans this? It seems so clean for traveling through space and time."

"Weeeelllll-"

"Doctor!" Rose yells from behind me. I turn to see her jogging up to us with a smile. "My mum wants us back at her flat. She's making lunch."

"Ah, Jackie," The Doctor hums as he shuts and locks the Tardis. "What are we waiting for then?"

He starts walking down the alley, headed for the flat. I watch as his coat swishes through the air. I've never seen someone walk with such purpose. Such presence. I glance back at the Tardis. Are we just going to breeze past this? This is huge.

"Abby," Rose nudges. I smile sheepishly as I tear my eyes from the box. "My mum wants you to come as well."

"Oh, okay," I nod awkwardly. I follow her lead, jogging to catch up with the Doctor. She links arms with him and they exchange goofy grins. It's clear that they care for each other, I can see the love in their eyes. They always seem to brighten each other up. I can't help but feel awkward. Is this what I'd feel like when traveling with them? Exhilarated, but out of place?

"I've made some fruit punch!" Jackie announces as she brings out a pitcher of a yellowish orange drink. She immediately starts pouring some in everyone's cup and babbling about it being a new and improved recipe. I can't help but smile to myself. Jackie can sure talk a lot, much like my mother. It's oddly comforting. We all hesitantly raise our glasses, bidding each other good luck. I pour a bit in my mouth, letting the flavor dance on my tongue. In 0.2 seconds I spit it back into the cup. _What the hell is this? It's rubbish. _I stick out my tongue in disgust just as The Doctor does.

"Jackie!" he groans, sounding offended. "This is awful, just awful. What is in this?" He smacks his lips, analyzing the flavor. "Is it pear? Oh, Jackie, why?"

"I think it's pineapple," I grimace.

"Oh, don't be so rude!" she huffs, raising her voice. "It's pear, pineapple, orange juice, and grapefruit. I think it tastes lovely."

"Mum, don't pay any attention to him," Rose comforts. "He just has a thing about pears."

"Well, what about you, Abigail," she targets. "What do you hate about it?"

"Well, I, Jackie," I stumble over my words, feeling guilty. "Pineapple just isn't a favorite of mine. And there's this taste, I don't know what it is. It's-" I try to find the right words but fail.

"the pear," the Doctor sighs, placing his cup on the table. "Pears ruin everything." He turns fully to me, a look of curiosity back in his eyes. "Though, have you always hated pears?"

"I've never actually had one," I shrug. "My mom was allergic so they were never in the house."

"Oh my god, Mina was allergic?!" Jackie shrieks. "Why didn't you tell me that? You could be allergic! Are you feeling okay? Does your throat feel like it's closing up? Can you breathe, Abigail? Deep breathes, honey! Deep breathes!" She hurries to my side and grabs my shoulder, showing me how to take a deep breath. I crack an embarrassed smile as I brush her off.

"Jackie, I'm fine. It's okay. I can breathe." I hold her hand in assurance as she nods slowly.

"Okay, well I'll make us some tea, okay?" She lets go of my hand and glares at the Doctor. "I don't suppose you hate tea too."

"Oh, I love tea." he smiles gleefully.

"I'll help you." I offer and follow her into the kitchen.

I watch as she grabs a kettle and fills it with water. She turns the stove on and sets the kettle down. I don't really know what I came to help her with. I think I just wanted some space. And Jackie loves to gossip.

"Jackie," I start slowly, running a finger along the cold stove top. "What do you think of The Doctor?"

"He is the rudest guest I've ever had," she fumes, as she rifles through a basket of teas on the counter. She picks out a pouch of black tea, setting it besides the stove. "But...he treats Rose well. Though, he is constantly putting her in danger, and I made him swear he would protect her, but even so, he makes her happy. And the danger, I used to think he followed it, but now, I think sometimes he just ends up somewhere where people need saving," she pauses, a distant look on her face. Her voice grows quiet. "I think Rose needed saving. She needed something more in her life and he's given that to her. He's shown her the whole universe, it seems. And a part from that, he's saved this planet so many times from aliens. And I mean, sure, he's an alien, and even now that is something I don't know if I'll ever get over, but that tells me that he's one of the good ones. Or at least I keep telling myself that every time Rose leaves."

"He's an alien? He looks so human," I whisper. "What kind of alien?"

"I'm a Timelord," The Doctor replies. I jump, turning to find him standing in the doorway with a serious expression.

"Doctor, can't you see that we're having a private conversation!" Jackie scowls.

"About me." he points out.

"Yeah," she admits. " But It's still a private discussion, Doctor." She stands a few minutes, staring at the two of us just staring at each other. After an awkward sigh, she slips by us, making her way to Rose.

"Where are Time lords from?" I ask when she disappears.

"Gallifrey," he answers with a hint of pain. "It's a planet. Was a planet. It doesn't exist anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't."

"What happened?" I push.

"I destroyed it."

"What'd you do that for?"

"To end a war."

"You destroyed a planet and probably killed millions of people in the process...to end a war?" I blink. "I'm sorry, but that doesn't really make sense."

"You don't know the whole story," he says as his eyes go dark. "It saved lives."

"Enlighten me," I suggest, taking a seat at the kitchen table. "I'm intrigued." His eyes bore into me with a heaviness that takes me aback. Maybe I should drop it. "Doctor-"

"Tell me about the fire," he says, grabbing a seat across from me and sitting. "If I'm going to share my secrets, I'll need something in return." I tense up, tearing my eyes from him to the wall behind him. I scratch the top of the table with my nail, a nervous habit I have yet to kick.

"No, I-" I begin to protest but stop. "I don't remember anything,"I find myself saying quietly. "Everything was normal that night. Billy was downstairs playing his usual video games, and I was upstairs. No, wait, I was out. No, wait, I'm n-not really sure," I stutter. "I can't remember where exactly I was. It's kind of black. But when I woke up, when I first noticed the fire, I was outside, in my backyard. I was laying on the grass, completely untouched," I shift my eyes to meet his, feeling a tug at my heart by the sympathy that glows in his. "I don't know how I got out, or if I was ever in the house. I don't know what happened. I-"

"Abigail," his voice whispers, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," I assure loudly as I wipe away any escaping tears. I shake my head and stand, smiling myself out of the memory. "It's probably for the best, me not remembering. People block things out for a reason." He stares, again with his mind so clearly running, analyzing me, analyzing what I've shared. I push my chair in and glance towards the kettle.

"Galifrey was-"

"No need to share your story," I interrupt quickly, feeling the frantic vibration of my body. "You keep it to yourself for a reason, and I'll respect that. I think I need some fresh air anyways," I smile and turn towards the doorway.

I maneuver my way to the front door, responding to Jackie's muffled voice with a small smile. I step out and down the stairs, not stopping until I've reached the lightly dusted road. It's snowing. I open my mouth and catch a few snowflakes, laughing myself to tears. Billy and I would do this for hours. He loved the snow. These last few months, especially after a snowstorm, I'd sometimes get the feeling that he's right next to me, begging me to go outside with him to make a snow angel. I always did when he was alive but now it'd feel so wrong. Nothing feels right anymore. I keep waiting to wake up from this dream, for things to go back to normal, but they never do. They never will. I'm the last of my family that I know of. I'm truly alone. I just hope that they're not alone. I hope they have each other, up there, in the sky, or wherever they've gone. I hope they can hug each other, say I love you to each other, I hope they're happy and free.

"Are you?" I ask out loud, my breath drifting like a cloud through the air. " Are you happy? Are you free?"

I step back into Jackie's flat just as Rose and The Doctor are heading out. I feel awkward as I'm placed under the eyes of all three of them.

"Abigail, we were starting to worry," Jackie offers. "Weren't you freezing out there?"

"It's not too bad outside," I assure weakly. "What's a little cold gonna do anyways?"

"Give you hypothermia, it will," Jackie lectures. "Or you could get frostbite and lose a limb! You haven't got the appropriate clothing on to be out in this weather, Abby!"

"Oh, don't worry, Jackie," The Doctor grins. "The Tardis will warm her right back up. I'm sure we could find a jacket somewhere for her to wear as well."

"The Tardis?" I repeat. "You're leaving?"

"We're leaving," he corrects. "At least I hope you're coming." He sends me a hopeful smile. A smile that only brings warmth. I stand silent, searching for some kind of response.

"Oh Abby, go with them!" Jackie votes surprisingly. "Quit whatever job you have and go see the universe. After everything you've been through, you deserve it. At least one trip," The Doctor smiles at Jackie, bouncing lightly with anticipation. "Rose will take good care of you, and The Doctor will too. Just take her somewhere safe, Doctor. Don't go looking for trouble!"

"What do you say?" The Doctor asks calmly. "One trip, just to test it out. If you like it, you stay. If you don't, we bring you back here and that's that."

"One trip?" I consider, imagining myself flying among the stars, racing by galaxies of unknown species. Imagining myself away from this place, away from the worst year of my life. "One trip," I repeat. "Yeah, let's do it."

"Alright, then let's go!" The Doctor cheers, rushing towards me with his arm out. He links our arms and pulls me out the door, Rose following closely behind. "You're going to see amazing things, Abigail Williams," he gleams. "Get ready to see the universe in a completely new light, literally. You will be changed forever. It'll be brilliant."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! I know it's a bit slow, but I hope it's still enjoyable! I know I said I'd post on Fridays and it's technically Saturday morning...but I truly tried! Thanks so much for reading!**

**-Lynzi**

With a bag full of random clothes and knick-knacks I managed to pack in the five minutes we were all at my apartment, I step into the Tardis. One trip, that's all that was promised, but The Doctor insisted that I bring some items with me. Apparently these trips can be long.

I walk up to the console and drop my bag, nestling it between a few spare pieces of metal. I expected to be wowed by the room again, it's dome-like structure accompanied by tree-like arches, stretching up to the ceiling and walls in a bending dance. I expected to be puzzled by the simple fact that it's still bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. But I'm not. It's beautiful, enchanting even. But somehow I've already grown used to it. Have already adapted.

"So where should we go, Abigail?" The Doctor bounces, reaching for numerous levers on the console. "The past? The future?" he pauses, a sparkle in his eye. "Another galaxy?"

"You're asking me?" I ask, fumbling for a hair tie in my pocket. "I'm kind of new at this." I find one and pull my thick black hair into a bun. Rose suggests keeping my hair tied back. _Sometimes there is a lot of running_, she says. _It could get in the way._

"Oh, this trip is all yours!" he says excitedly as he paces around the console, hitting random buttons. Is he actually doing something or can he not sit still? "Your trip, your choice. So, what will it be?"

"Ah..." I rack my brain. Do I want to go somewhere in the past? Women weren't always treated well. What about the future? Do I really want to know what this world comes to? What about another planet? Are humans welcomed on other planets? I wouldn't let humans on my planet.

"Abby," Rose nudges. "Come on, first thing that comes to your mind. First thought. First wonder."

"Another planet," I blurt out. "Somewhere peaceful and magnificent. Preferably human-friendly."

"Peaceful and magnificent," The Doctor repeats thoughtfully as he stops moving. "I know just the place. Hold on tight!"

Rose immediately reaches for the railing and I do the same. The Tardis bucks back and forth, as if trying to throw us around. I keep a death grip on the railing and peer over at The Doctor who is clinging to his console with exhilaration. There has to be a smoother way to fly this thing. But even if there is, I don't think he'd learn it. By the looks of it, he loves this bit. With a more chaotic round of turbulence, I catch something shiny fling across the room. How does he not have more broken things with the way this thing rides? Or is that why everything is beat and scratched? Slowly, the Tardis calms down, returning to a stillness that now feels ominous. Where have we landed? Where am I?

"Alright, here we are!" The Doctor announces, rushing towards the door. Rose and I follow suit, stopping behind him. "This is the planet Syvilk, of the Silici species. I've been here countless times before. It is by far one of the most beautiful and peaceful planets in the universe. Abigail, if you'll do the honor?" I meet his eyes with a smile but feel fear trickling up my spine. Behind those doors is an entirely different species. Completely new air. My heartbeat quickens, but a shock of curiosity boosts me. I reach for the door and push. "Isn't she a bea-"

I'm hit with a gust of dust-no wait-ash? I stumble back with a cough right into The Doctor's arms. He holds me steady as we glance out of the Tardis in what looks like a war zone.

"Oh my god," Rose says quietly. "All these buildings have been blown apart. Bombed."

"This isn't right." The Doctor says urgently. He moves me out of his way before heading straight out of the Tardis. Rose follows him as I linger behind. The ash, the destruction. I asked for a distraction, a getaway, not a reminder.

"Doctor, what do you think happened?" Rose asks as she bends down and picks up some ash. She lets it slip through her fingers and ride the light breeze. "This isn't exactly paradise."

"There's no one on these streets," he observes. "It's like a ghost town. Where is everyone?"

"Maybe they've died?" Rose speculates.

"All of them?" he asks. "Nah, they're hiding. They've got to be or else the ones who did this, they'd be here."

"Well, hiding from what?" She asks. He meets her eyes, an intense look sprawled on his face. His thoughts are racing again. Racing through what? What is he thinking?"

"I think it's time we explore," he responds. "Abigail," I meet his eyes, catching a hint of guilt in them. "I know this isn't what you wanted, but something's wrong here. I need to figure out what's happened. Rose and I are going to have a look around. You can stay in the Tardis."

"No way," I say, surprising myself. "I'm not staying behind," I step out of the Tardis, hearing rubble crunch underneath my feet. "I want to know what happened."

"It could be dangerous," The Doctor warns. "You could get hurt. Even die."

"That makes three of us," I say as I join them. " So tell us, Doctor, which way do we go?"

As we walk down the decaying streets, detouring around mountains of burnt and shattered items, some appearing so mundane, like a chair, and others I can only describe as alien, The Doctor falls behind Rose, syncing his pace with mine. Rose glances back at us with slight confusion but says nothing. We walk in complete silence, our hands occasionally brushing in an awkward, yet comforting way. I can't help but constantly gaze up at the purple sky, accompanied with three round planets and a close blazing sun. How different from Earth. How beautiful. How hot. As we round a corner, with Rose far ahead, The Doctor clears his throat and steals a peek at me.

"You know, there are no bodies out here," I comment, scanning the surroundings. "If there's a war going on right now, surely we'd see some bodies, don't you think?"

"Not necessarily," he sighs. His voice drips with sorrow, as if this is his very own planet. "The Silici have a collectivistic culture, and they value the idea of peace after death. They hold a ritual called The Harruka for every Silici that dies to assure a peaceful journey to the other side. It's likely people are risking their lives to collect the dead and give them a proper farewell. They take care of each other here, even after death."

"My family was the same way," I smile sadly. "We always had each other's backs. When I woke up and saw the fire, my first instinct was to run into it. To find them."

"Did you?"

"Yeah," my voice cracks. "And I found them. All burnt...almost unrecognizable."

"Abigail-"

"But do you want to know something strange?" I continue. "When I found them...they were all together. Huddled. And I could understand that if they were trapped, but I ran right through the back door. They had a way out. So why didn't they take it? Why didn't they get out?"

"What did the police say?" he asks. "Surely there was an investigation."

"Sort of," I say quietly. "my mom was friends with the leading investigator, and I'm sure he did the best he could. But it almost feels like he didn't tell me the whole story. Something felt...off. He wouldn't really explain what happened, and you know what's even weirder, he never questioned why I wasn't in the house too. If it were me investigating, I'd suspect me of something. And when I told him about the backdoor, he simply explained it away, saying that they must have just forgotten about it. He ruled the fire as an accident, which I'm sure it was, and closed the case. But I was, well am, left feeling...like I didn't get closure. I'm still confused and…"  
"Hurting." he says gently.

"Lost," I correct. "I don't know what happened then, and I don't know what to do now."

"Well, Abigail, I know wha-"

"I'm so sorry," I say, cutting him off. I rub my face and laugh, pushing aside the rushes of panic swirling in my stomach. "I keep telling you personal things about my life. Too much. Sometimes it just spills out of me and I can't get a hold of myself."

"Oh, there's no need-"

"Doctor!"

A new voice calls out to him and we both turn to find Rose staring unsurely at what I presume to be a Silici. She walks on two feet, like a human, she talks like a human, english even, but her skin, it's a metallic silver, glistening under the sun. It's broken up by shallow lines stretched across her skin, giving her an almost stone appearance. As she draws closer, her skin looks more like flesh. I notice she has no hair, anywhere visible anyways, but in a way it suits her. I look her over, looking for anything else that screams alien, but find nothing. She wears an all black, skintight outfit, accompanied with a belt and what appears to be some kind of bullet-proof vest. She looks worried.

"Versil!" The Doctor beams before returning to a serious expression. "What happened here? Why didn't you call me?"

"I'll explain everything, Doctor. But we need to get you off of the street. Come with me!"

All three of us start jogging behind her, slipping through alleyways and abandoned buildings. Behind me the sound of gunshots echo, causing me to jump.

"Don't look back!" The Doctor orders and grasps my arm. He pulls me with him, looking back every few steps to make sure I've listened. Suddenly a familiar pain erupts in my head and I fall. Flashes, like scenes, flood my head. _Dust everywhere, people running, screaming. Someone's holding a child's hand. My hand._

"Abigail!" The Doctor bends down and grabs my chin. I feel him lift my head as I squeeze my eyes shut and try to breathe. _God, it's hard to breathe. So hard. So much dust. So much noise. Who's crying? Where's the baby?_ More gunshots go off in the distance.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her!" Versil questions frantically. "What's happened?"

"Abigail," he says gently. "Abigail, look at me."

"Her baby's crying," I mutter as I grip my head. "Ah, it hurts. Make it stop. Please." His hand lets go of my arm and caresses my face, his thumb lightly stroking my cheek.

"Abigail," he whispers, his breath cooling my heated skin. "Abigail, can you hear me? Tell me what's happening. What's wrong?" I feel the ground beneath my feet. My bare feet. I'm trying to keep up with her. Why is she pulling me so hard? I'm so scared.

"We don't have time for this. It's not safe here!" Versil's voice booms.

"Wait, stop," The Doctor demands. "I can-" I'm hit in the face by what feels like clay and fall forward. The Doctor catches my body. I take in multiple deep breaths, relishing in the peace of my mind and the cushiness of his chest. "You didn't have to do that!" The Doctor shouts. I feel his hand on my chin again, asking me to look up. I do. I meet his worried eyes, and for a second, my heart stops. "Abigail, are you okay?" he whispers. I acknowledge the stinging of my cheek and grimace.

"I'm so sorry," my voice shakes. "I don't know what happened. I just had this pain in my head and then I saw things-"

"What things?" The Doctor pushes. More gunshots follow, but this time, they're louder.

"They're closer," Rose states. "But who are they shooting at? It's not us!"

"Anyone," Versil says tensely. "we need to go."

The Doctor stares into my eyes, almost as if contemplating whether or not to push more. I catch my breath, becoming heightenly aware of how close we are. If I lost my balance, I could accidentally kiss him. Do I want to kiss him? Wait, what is going on? I pull out of his grasp and stand, rushing over to Rose's side. I rub my forehead, erasing the thought. The Doctor looks at me with a pained and puzzled expression as he slowly rises.

"Don't let me be what gets you guys killed," I say as I motion for Versil to continue moving. "If it happens again, leave me." I stay glued to Versil's back as she leads us through another few buildings, sliding in and out through broken windows and doors. As we enter another building, made seemingly of cement, she brings us downstairs to a dark basement.

"I can't see." Rose comments and I feel her hand reach for the back of my shirt.

"It's right up here," Versil responds. In the dark, I hear her fumbling with a chain. Then there's a creaking of a door. "Sorry about the darkness," she adds. "We Silici have superior night vision," As my eyes adjust, I better see the outline of her body and the door. She ushers me to go inside. I do as she says. My hands find walls as I stumble in. I's a tunnel. "This goes straight to our safe house where we house any surviving Silici and have our headquarters." Versil explains. Rose climbs in after me, followed by The Doctor and and Versil. I lean against a wall while she closes the door. The Doctor shuffles next to me, and even in the dark, I can tell he's scanning me.

"Left or right?" Rose asks.

"How do they not know about this tunnel system?" I ask, avoiding his eyes. "It only seems likely that they would. And if we run into anyone down here, I hate to say it, but we'd probably die."

"They don't know about it." Versil settles. She walks past all of us and begins leading us left. We continue the walk in silence, as if the darkness stole our voices. I don't love the darkness. You never know what could be lurking in it. But the cooler temperature makes up for the psychological discomfort. At least a little.

Finally, we reach another door. I can't quite see what Versil does, but with a soft clicking sound, she gets it open. Following her, we all step into a dimly lit room, about the size of the Tardis' console room. It's bare aside from a few chairs and two other Silici positioned by another door.

"Mahki, Trauka, this is The Doctor and his companions." Versil introduces. She shuts the door and locks it as the two Silici approach us and nod. They look almost identical to Versil, but their body frames are more squared, more bulky, and their faces contain sharp features, contrasting to her subtle ones. They look different from each other though, but I can't quite figure out how. Is one's face longer? Are their eye shapes different? I smile shyly, feeling bad. Am I being racist right now? Or is it Speciest? Oh my god, am I a horrible person?

"Hello, I am Trauka," one says, his voice deep and raspy.

"And I'm Mahki," the other says, his voice lighter and calm. We make eye contact and he offers me a smile.

"Hi, I'm Abigail," I respond. "This Is the Doctor and this is Rose." I motion towards both of them but his eyes barely leave my face.

"What brings such a beautiful creature to Syvilk?" he smiles, holding his hand out. I take it, feeling the bumpy, coolness of his hand as he raises mine to his lips. He kisses it gently and I can't help but grin.

"Mahki, not now," Versil scorns. He apologizes to her and bows, before slowly letting go of my hand. I feel my cheeks growing red as I catch an amused look on Rose's face. Did I just flirt with an alien? In the middle of a war?

"So what's going on?" The Doctor inquires, making his way to stand with Mahki and I. Rose stands near Versil, sending me suggestive expressions toward Mahki when no one's looking. I give her a look, hopefully threatening, before I return to the new conversation.

"We've been at war for two years now," Mahki shares. " It's the Visceer. They've killed so many Silici. We've lost almost a whole generation to them."

"The Visceer?" The Doctor repeats. "What do they want with this planet? They need cool weather to survive and access to water. Syvilk doesn't offer much of either."

"We don't know," Versil cuts in. "But they've proven just how badly they want it by their attacks. You've seen what they've done to us, Doctor. If this continues, there's not going to be anything left of us. We won't survive."

"Well surely they've taken a few hits too, right?" Rose pitches in. "They've got to be hurting a bit."

"No," Trauka growls. "They aren't fighting this war. They have others dying for them to lessen the loss of their own kind. Next to them, we have nothing."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asks, leaning towards Trauka. "What others?"

"They have all different kinds of species fighting for them," Versil elaborates. "Slitheens, Sontarans, Oods, Zygons, they even have humans. We think they're kidnapping them somehow and imprisoning them. We also suspect that they are injecting them with something. When we come across one of them, they are like zombies. It's like they're a shell programmed to kill. We've tried talking to them, but it's like they aren't really there."

"Mind control," The Doctor guesses with a flash of anger. "Or blood control, or some rewiring of the brain. Oh, there are so many ways they could be controlling them."

"We do have something though," Versil says as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small metal device the size of a fingernail. Tinted red, it appears new. No scratches or chipping on it's silver coating. "Every single one of them had this implanted in their skulls." She hands the device to The Doctor, who immediately starts inspecting it.

"Have you gotten one open?" He asks, as he reaches into his pocket.

"No," Versil sighs. "But I was hoping you could with your sonic…"

"Screwdriver." Rose finishes. Versil smiles at her before nodding.

"Ah, yeah, it could definitely open this" The Doctor says as he digs through his pockets. "It can open almost anything. As long as it's not wood. I should really try fixing that, you know? Or make one that can do wood. There have been so many times where I could have used on-"

"Doctor, you're rambling," Versil comments. "What's wrong? You do have it, don't you? You never go anywhere without it."

"Of course I have it," he says as he triple checks his jacket. "It's just...not in my jacket."

"Well if it's not in your pocket, where is it?" She presses.

"Doctor," I realize. " I think it's in the Tardis."

"Why would it be in the Tardis?" He asks suspectedly. "It shouldn't have left my pocket."

"When we were flying, I saw something shoot across the room,"

"Why didn't you tell me!" he asks frustrated. "My sonic screwdriver is my one tool. It's important that I have it with me at all times."

"I didn't realize it was your screwdriver," I defend quickly. "I thought it was one of the dozen pieces of junk you leave lying around!"

"I don't leave junk lying around," he argues. "Everything on the Tardis is important. It's there for a reason."

"Well, would it kill you to tidy it all up once in a while?"

"Guys!" Rose interrupts. "Arguing isn't going to help anything. We're just going to have to go get it."

"It's too dangerous," Versil acknowledges. "They have soldiers in hiding. They'll spot a group in no time. Only one of you should go. You can take Mahki with you for protection." Mahki nods in agreement and we all look to each other.

"I'll go," The Doctor says, as he turns around. "Come on Mahki, you're with me."

"What, no!" I argue and grab his shoulder. Surprised by the impact, The Doctor spins around, almost losing his balance. "I'll go. You're needed here."

"Yes, I'd preferred if you stayed, Doctor," Versil agrees. "I have more things to share with you."

"I can't let you go," he dismisses. "It's too dangerous."

"My trip, my choice, right?" I throw at him. "I'm choosing to go." I sneak a glance at Rose, waiting for her to chime in. She stands back in silence, fixated on The Doctor. He stares into my eyes, a fire burning in his. I can tell he's itching to argue, but can't come up with a comeback. I rest my hand on his arm and offer a small smile. "I'll be okay, really," I promise. "I'll have Mahki with me." It feels like eternity before he responds.

"Fine," he grumbles, in a low, almost damning voice. "But if you're not back in twenty minutes, I'm coming for you."

"Deal." I turn to Mahki as he starts heading for the door.

"Be careful, Abby," Rose shouts.

"Always," I respond. "See you in twenty."

"Abigail, wait!" The Doctor calls. I turn around just in time to catch a necklace. Looking down, I find it's a key.

"It's the key to the Tardis." he explains.

"Right. Thank you," I reply. "That would have sucked."

"The Tardis should be around this corner, just a bit down the street." I say as we walk out of a building and into a small alleyway.

"Don't you think they would have found it?" Mahki suggests. "They're probably waiting for you to return to it to shoot you."

"That's why I have you," I smirk. "You're supposed to have my back."

"You must have been on some dangerous adventures with the Doctor, huh?" he assumes nervously.

"Why do you say that?"

"You're not scared at all," he perceives. "You're not even just calm. You're somewhat...relaxed."

Now that he mentions it, I don't feel any fear. It's as if all my anxiety and panic leaked out of my body when Versil hit me.

"I'm not usually this brave," I admit quietly. "I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Sometimes real danger brings out the best in us," he comments. "Maybe you become brave in the presence of a true threat."

"Maybe," I sigh. "That'd be useful." I stop right before the end of the alley. I peer out toward the Tardis and scan the area.

"It looks good to me," I decide. "What do you think?"

"Uh, Yeah, I-"

"Okay, good." I step out into the street just as Mahki screams my name.

"What?" I ask, spinning around. Just as my eyes land on him, a bullet pierces his head, dropping his body to the ground. "Mahki!" I scream. Suddenly my body is vibrating with all the fear I should have been feeling. Why weren't you being careful, Abby? Don't you remember where you are? I tear my eyes from his body and look around. Do I run? Do I hide? Why am I not being shot? Unsure, I book it towards the Tardis. Right as I touch the door, I'm grabbed. I start screaming, just nonsense, as slimy, green arms tighten around my waist. I dig my nails into them as I turn to look at my attacker. I freeze. I've never seen something so adorable, so pudgy, and so innocent, have such cold, dead eyes. I slowly pull my nails out of it's skin and take a shaky breath in.

"H-H-hey there buddy," I greet quietly as my heart bangs against it's cage. "I feel like this is a strange way to meet for the first time. What don't you put me down and we'll start over?" The creature snarls at me, baring it's pointy yellow teeth 3 inches too close to my neck. "O-okay, okay, or not." I correct. I peer behind the alien, seeing nothing but bare streets and Mahki's corpse. There is no way I'm getting out of this. I'm screwed.


End file.
